Revenge
by Darkangel1141
Summary: Nita is not the average girl by far. She lives in the woods alone in a cabin with a bunch of people who think she is a witch living not that far away. She is visited one day by a gorgeous man who isn't all mortal. Will she find her love or will they get to her before he can save her? And will Ash and Simi be able to help?


CHAPTER ONE

"He is the angel of revenge.

The one that comes after the ones who have done you wrong when you die.

He is the keeper of chaos and can never be outran no matter what you do.

His blades are as strong as titanium and never breaks.

They can be in a fire for several hours and come out cold.

He is the one who was casted out because of his wrath against ones who have wronged another.

No one fears the name but when he knocks there is no running from him no matter how much you try

he will always find you.

I pray for someone to love him and not wrong him like so many others have done so."

Nikita looked up from the poem she was writing thinking what to put down next when an arrow lands on the ground in front of her. Looking around quickly she picked up the arrow and her poem and heads for the trees. Smiling she kept running towards her house in the middle of the thick woods. Little did she know she would never make it. Out of no where an arrow goes through her leg sending her down to the ground screaming in pain. Breaking the arrow in her leg in half to push it all the way through so she could get back up and get home. This happened at least once a month and it always made her feel safe except today they weren't messing around when they shot their arrows. They were actually aiming!

"What our game was getting old?" She yelled as she reached her house. "I see how it is!" She slammed the door behind her and hobbled over to the first aid kit she kept in her living room. "This is outrageous. How can they break their part of our freaking agreement!"

"They are idiots. Forgive me for barging in here like this, Nikita." A deep voice came from the hall by the door. Nikita looked around trying to see who it was. The man seeing her struggle with tending of her wound came forward to help. "I am very sorry they did this. I was suppose to warn you that they wanted no part of the agreement to be intact anymore." He looked into her green-gold eyes as he wrapped her leg.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" She managed to ask.

"I am an angel." He stood, smiled, and then disappeared.

"Wait! D-Dont leave." Nikita pleaded but he already disappeared. She pulled out her sketchbook while the image of the angel was still fresh in her mind. His features were sculpted perfectly with eyes so blue you swore they were made of sapphires. His soft black hair came only down to his cheek bones and his smile was perfection. She drew the angel then closed her sketch book and looked around. "I cant wait till we meet again." She whispered hoping he would hear her.

He watched her sketch him and smiled. She was the one he watched over for many years and he thought there was some insanity in her but he was never sure until now.

"Brother, you know she cant know your name right?" A small sing-song voice said from behind him.

"I know Sister, I know." He sighed at the thought of Nikita being next to him in battle and in other places he knew she should never be. "Zera?"

"Yes, Brother?" Zera asked in her sing-song voice.

"I want the person who shot her in the leg dead."

"Is that compassion I am hearing? For her? Out of all mortals?" Zera narrowed her eyes at her brother. He was the keeper of chaos he shouldn't be able to feel compassion let alone love. Yet if he is then all the stories Zera had heard over the years would be true. There would only be one person who could ever make him feel anything and that would be the one who would be by his side for the rest of time.

"Just have it be done now!" He demanded. With that Zera walked out and did as her brother asked her to.

Nikita started to change the bandages when a girl appeared. She had hazel eyes and brown hair. She looked almost like a child but those hazel eyes held more knowledge in them than anyone's ever did.

"Hello. I am sorry to barged in like this but I was asked to come and see that your bandages get changed. May I?" The girl asked in her sing-song voice. Nikita nodded trying to figure out who sent the girl. "The angel you met earlier."

"Wh-what?" Nikita blinked.

"The angel you met earlier sent me." She said. "I could see that question all over your face." The girl lied.

"Oh ok how is he? Is he well?"

"Very. You see he treats me like his sister. I have been by his side for a very long time." Her sing-song voice made Nikita smile.

"Do you have a name I could call you by?" Nikita asked. The girl shook her head.

"If you would like you could call me Z. He always calls me that." Z said.

"Ok, Z. It is a pleasure to meet you." Nikita smiled then winced as Z looked around the living room. A small fireplace sat on the northern wall kept the room warm. A few pictures scattered the walls but the oddest thing about the pictures were there was no pictures of her family just a select number of Greek Gods or Goddesses. Hera's picture was near the fireplace while Athena's was by the bookshelf and Ares was by Nikita's weapons. Zeus's thunderbolt was painted on her ceiling and on the floor was the Greek titan's, Gia, tree of life. By the door there was a picture Z knew all to well, Nikita had hung the sketch of Z's brother there in a frame made of marble.


End file.
